The Broadhorn Brothers
The Broadhorn Brothers are two Tauren brothers, Runak and Bron, the last of the Broadhorn Tribe, which were nearly extinct when the Centaur attacked their village in Desolace. They escaped over the Stonetalon Mountains, and arrived in the Barrens in time to find the Bloodhoof Chieftain, Cairne, and his tribe fighting alongside the Orcs against a Human settlement. They swore allegiance to the Bloodhoof and the Horde, going into training for many years. Runak "Wolffriend" Broadhorn Age: 75 Race: Tauren Occupation: Soldier (Archer/Gunner), Beastmaster Status: Deceased Runak is the oldest of the two Broadhorn Brothers. He were born in the Broadhorn Village east in Desolace. He were still only 3 years old when his oldest brother, Bron, were born. He early showed a talent to communicate and be together with animals, which would later become important for him when he joined the Horde army. After the destruction of the Broadhorn Village, Runak as his brother managed to escape the Village, through the Stonetalon Mountain, and to the Barrens. Dunring this journey, Runak led his brother through the mountains, fighting of the Centaurs that followed them. Here in the Barrens, they ran into the Bloodhoof Tribe and the Orcs, fighting against a Human settlement. They joined the Bloodhoof's rank, serving under the Horde's Warchief. After helping taking Mulgore as a home for all Tauren tribes, Runak and his brothers went into training, learning a way of their own. Runak further trained his abilities with beasts, becoming a Archer/Gunner and a Beastmaster. He gained the nickname "Wolffriend" for his extra strong bond with Wolves, and his favorite pet, Whitefang. Bron "Clawhorn" Broadhorn Age: 72 Race: Tauren Occupation: Druid Status: Deceased Bron is the middle brother of the Broadhorn Brothers. He were born in a small settlement in the Stonetalon Mountains when some of his tribe were going to the Oracle in Ashenvale. From young age, he were trained in combat against the Centaur, but later on choosed a more peacefull lifestyle. When he and his brothers escaped the destroying of the Broadhorn Village in Desolace, he were forced to fight for his life when they journeyed through the Stonetalon Mountains while fleeing from Centaur Warbands. When they stumbled upon the Bloodhoof Tribe in the Barrens, Bron and his brothers swore allegiance to them and the Horde. When the three had helped regaining Mulgore from the Centaur, he went into training again, this time as a Druid, believing in the balance between the nature and the races of Azeroth. He trained to become a Druid of the Claw, and got the nickname "Clawhorn" by his older brother. Rhunan Broadhorn Age: 70 Race: Tauren Occupation: Sunwalker (Paladin) Status: Unknown. Presumably Deceased. Rhunan is the youngest of the three Broadhorn Brothers. He were born and raised in Broadhorn Village in Desolace, where he were trained as a warrior, like his oldest brother. When Broadhorn Village was destroyed, he and his brothers fleed through the Stonetalon Mountains, before being rescued by the Bloodhoof Tribe and the Horde. While his two brothers went into training, Rhunan kept a vigilant guard at Bloodhoof Village. However, as time passed, Rhunan got tired of the constant fight against the Centaur still roaming the lands. As the Order of the Sunwalkers were created, Rhunan joined as an initiate. After finishing his training a couple of years later, Rhunan went on a journey of enlightment through the Barrens. There he meet the Blood Elf Sol'arian , whom in Kuark sensed a great evil. Being on a journey to find a way to rid himself of this evil, Sol'arian asked Kuark for advice. Being a Paladin, Rhunan felt that it fell upon him to drive out the demon, and started a ritual to drive it out. The last person that saw Rhunan alive was this Blood Elf, who had passed out and only woke up alone, long after the ritual would have been finished. Category:Tauren Category:Hunter Category:Druid Category:Paladin Category:Horde Category:Non-playable